


Flirting

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William gets the feeling Kate is flirting with other men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

William was walking through the hotel garden, looking for Kate and feeling frustrated. He and Kate were attending a birthday celebration of one of his friends. Kate didn’t want to go in the first place, saying she was feeling far too nervous for something like this. They went anyway and now he couldn’t find her. He wanted to make sure she was doing okay, but where the hell was she? He decided to take one last turn through the garden to look for her. What was she playing at? Saying she didn’t want to go and then disappear the moment they got here? William sighed and turned around. Then he spotted her. She was standing in the corner of the garden, close to a man who was also attending this party. William’s insides turned at the sight of her. She was standing close to him – much too close, William thought – and was she was laughing at a joke he made. The man then placed his hand on her arm and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. William hands bended into fists when he noticed this. The grim expression on his face must have been noticeable, because some people started to stare at him. William tried to relax and assure himself that nothing was happening, that he was making too big a deal out of this. But still, he thought, the way they were standing so close to each other. He didn’t like it.

The ride back home had been silent, however not at first. Kate tried talking with him about the party, but William kept his mouth shut. He was afraid some foul language would escape when he started talking. When they arrived home and he immediately walked inside, Kate snapped. ‘’William!’’ she called, still standing on the driveway, keys in her hand. But he just kept walking. ‘’William!’’ Kate called again. ‘’Come back here!’’ William knew he had to talk about this and he slowly turned around, having a devilish look on his face. He made his way back to Kate and waited till she started speaking.

‘’What the hell is the matter with you?’’ Kate blurted. ‘’I accompany you to a party I didn’t want to attend in the first place, and then I don’t see you anywhere the whole afternoon and now you are behaving like a jerk, not speaking to me at all! So what the hell is the matter with you?’’

‘’What the hell is the matter with me?’’ William yelled back. ‘’Well, why don’t you take a look at yourself, huh? I wanted to make sure you were doing okay there in the garden, and I couldn’t find you for minutes! And then when I finally spotted you, you were standing in some dark corner, touching and laughing with a guy you have never seen before! And then you have the courage to act like nothing happened? And asking for explanations for my behaviour?’’ He started to make his way back inside, knowing he would say terrible things when he didn’t walk away right now. Kate, however, stopped him. ‘’Will, wait. Please.’’ At the feeling of her arm on his, William stopped and faced Kate again. He felt the anger radiating from his face.

‘’That man, I didn’t know he would be there,’’ she started.

‘’So you two have a history?’’ William snapped.

‘’No! Let me finish.’’ Kate looked desperate. ‘’I grew up with him in Bucklebury. He lived a few streets away from us. We were very close, but then all of a sudden, his parents decided to move to Scotland. I hadn’t seen him for, maybe, twelve years.’’

William started to feel calmer.

‘’Will, you have to believe me. We weren’t flirting, he is gay, for God’s sake! He is just a very old, very good friend and I was very happy to see him after God knows how long. And I was very happy to know at least one person there.’’

‘’You know me,’’ William mumbled. He felt like an idiot. ‘’I am sorry, Katie, for behaving the way I did. I shouldn’t have assumed you were flirting when I didn’t know the whole story.’’ He shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. Kate took his hands in hers and looked at him. ‘’Thank you,’’ she said. ‘’You are still my Prince Charming,’’ she teased.

‘’So you aren’t mad?’’ he asked.

‘’Not anymore,’’ she smiled. ‘’Come on, let’s go inside.’’


End file.
